He Gave Up
by Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant
Summary: How did Ezlo feel about Vaati becoming evil? What did Vaati think about his quest for ultimate power and his old master? Explores Ezlo's and Vaati's possible thoughts on the events in the Minish Cap. Also gives an insight on why Vaati may have chosen evil. Vaati's pov in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**I finally have written a Vaati fanfic! Well, right now it's in Ezlo's point of view, but Vaati's pov will be up soon! This turned out longer than I thought, so I'll end up submitting a second chapter. I really enjoyed writing this. I always thought Ezlo had to have cared for Vaati, even after he turned evil. Vaati was his apprentice after all. Ezlo must have felt some sort of despair over the thought of having to kill Vaati. He may have even blamed himself for how Vaati turned out. (He does say something like that in the manga). Anyway, the next chapter will be centered on Vaati! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Nintendo does. If I owned LoZ, Vaati would be in every single game, and he'd be the protagonist. **

**He Gave Up**

He didn't use to be this way. I don't suppose anyone will believe me. Link certainly doesn't. Oh, he tries to act as if he might believe me. He tries to spare my feelings. Link is a good lad, and I appreciate his effort. But his eyes give away the truth. Link is certain that someone who turned Princess Zelda to stone, broke the Picori Blade, and released the evil spirits trapped in the chest is pure evil. He just does not see that my former apprentice was not always this way. There once was a time when Vaati was not enchanted by the evil in the hearts of men.

I can't say when the change came over Vaati. Yes, he was always a bit withdrawn and sullen, even when he became my apprentice. But you really can't blame him. He grew up in an orphanage with other children who were – to put it bluntly – absolutely _remorseless _with their teasing. Wait, teasing? No, that's an understatement. They practically tortured the poor boy, and all because he was different. He didn't look like the other Minish children, nor did he quite act like them. He was quieter. More reserved, more mature. He was also, I daresay, more talented and intelligent than the whole lot of them put together. Unfortunately, I believe that bred jealousy in the other children, which most likely added to their teasing.

And yet, even after all the hardships Vaati had to endure, he wasn't completely defeated. Certainly he was a bit cynical and wary of getting close to others, but he still retained something more. He managed to hold onto some innocence. Even after suffering the cruel taunts of his fellow orphans (and sometimes physical abuse, but I prefer not to dwell on that) he still believed there was a basic goodness in everyone. Imagine my surprise when I learned that! I had thought he would be filled with hatred and bitterness, and instead he was able to hold onto some purity! This, along with his obvious intelligence led me to take him on as my apprentice.

Vaati was an excellent student. He was polite and eager to learn. He progressed quickly in his studies and was soon ready to learn some magic. This… was when things started to go downhill. As impressed as I was with his progress, I wasn't quite ready to teach him magic. Not that I thought he couldn't handle it. Oh no, I wasn't worried about him messing up; I was worried about _me_ messing up. I was afraid there would be something wrong in my instructions, no matter how well thought out they were. Yes, it seems silly that I, a renowned Minish sage, would be worried my very own lessons would contain flaws. But I was so worried of something going wrong, of that child getting hurt, all because I was an incompetent teacher. Vaati had become like a son to me, and I couldn't stand the thought of him injured.

That was when I noticed a change in Vaati. While he had remained a bit closed off from other Minish, he'd always opened up to me. After I told him he was not yet ready to learn magic, he started to isolate himself. He grew more sullen. I wasn't sure how to handle it – I wasn't used to dealing with such things – so I decided to leave him alone and let him work it out for himself. It was the worst thing I could have done. Shortly after we had another argument about magic (and we had never used to argue) I made my wishing cap. I was so proud of it, that I temporarily forgot the tension between Vaati and me. I excitedly showed the cap to Vaati, explaining what it did, and who it was for (I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't show off once in a while). I was so excited that I didn't notice how intently Vaati was staring at the hat or the sudden gleam in his eyes.

Not even a day later, Vaati stole the hat and cursed me.

It was all my fault. I had never noticed that as cheerful as Vaati could act toward me, he was not as untouched by his harsh past as I had thought. Yes, Vaati had been remarkably innocent for someone who had suffered like he had, but even that had its limits. Even after becoming my apprentice, Vaati was still shunned by many of the other Minish. He just looked too different. I certainly was no help. I think that perhaps Vaati had seen his apprenticeship with me as a way to prove himself, to show he was just fine the way he was. He wanted to be accepted, and he probably saw becoming a respected sage as a way for that to happen. And what did I do? I denied him what he needed, all because I was too paranoid of all the "what ifs". What if a spell backfired? What if my instructions were not precise enough? What if… he died? I should have realized what that would do to him. Vaati gave up. He was tired of being isolated, he was tired of toiling as my apprentice with nothing to show for it. He lost that wonderful innocence, that ability to see the good in others.

My wishing cap… how wonderful it must have seen to Vaati. He must have viewed it as his only way to gain anything. His only way to leave his mark in the world. And I think it must have been a way for him to exact revenge. The world had never showed him any kindness, so why should he be any different? Why shouldn't he get back at a world that had never shown him any mercy? And why shouldn't he curse his master, the one who had done nothing to help him? In fact, he showed me more mercy than he should have; he let me live, even if in the form of a cap. He had all rights to end my life; I had never done anything for him, had never tried to help him hold on to his purity. All of this… it was my fault.

And so, even with all the evil Vaati has done, even while on a quest with the hero to stop him, I cannot hate Vaati. If anything, I am the true villain. I may have not been the sole reason Vaati turned out this way, but I was certainly the main cause. Now, I am actually on a quest to kill him. To _kill_ my child! Because it will most certainly come to that. Vaati will not end his search for the Light Force, for ultimate power. It will be Link's duty, as the Hero of Hyrule, to do all he can to save his princess and his land. I know that as much as Link sees Vaati as evil, Link has often had doubts. He is a pure, kind boy, after all, and I'm sure he would prefer not to take Vaati's life, if he can help it. But he will have to, and I will have to help. Because as much as I love Vaati, I cannot allow him to plunge Hyrule into darkness. We _must_ save Princess Zelda! But after this is all over, I will forever be filled with guilt. Guilt over what I did to Vaati, guild over for aiding in his ultimate death.

I can only say this to you, Vaati, although it will probably mean nothing to you: my child, I am so sorry. I know that you will not forgive me, for I do not deserve it, but please know that I never wanted it to come to this. If I could reverse time and save you, I would. I pray that one day, Vaati, you will find your peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2, from Vaati's point of view. I hope Vaati is not OOC. It was pretty hard to keep him in character, while trying to give him some doubts and possible-maybe-sort of regrets. (Because even Vaati has to have self-doubt sometimes, even if he won't admit it). If he seems OCC, please let me know! I want to write more of him, and I hope to always keep him in character! And if Vaati seems a bit sarcastic sometimes... well, I think he'd have a good deal of sarcasm in him. He certainly does when I get a hold of him. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable, and please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Ezlo, or Vaati. And I never will. That honour belongs to Nintendo. And I will always be grateful to them for making a wonderful, arrogant character like Vaati! **

**He Gave Up**

**Chapter 2**

…Huh. It's already been a month, eh? A month since I stole the wishing cap and began my search for the Light Force. I'm sure that ridiculous little hero is running about Hyrule, trying to figure out how to stop me. Not that it worries me. I am, after all, the greatest sorcerer alive, the Wind Mage Vaati! As if a mere boy can stop _me_. Even if I were not a mage, that boy wouldn't stand a chance. After all, he couldn't even stop me from turning his precious princess to stone! All he could do was raise his puny shield, only to get knocked aside by my spell. Pathetic. Really, I am going to have no trouble obtaining the Light Force (once I find out where the heck it is) and taking over Hyrule.

…Speaking of which, I wonder where Master Ezlo is now. Surly, he didn't stay in the Minish village after I cursed him. Not that I care about him, mind you. I'm just curious. He could be anywhere in Hyrule, though I'm not sure if he can get very far being a cap. He might even be close by… Heh. Imagine if he saw or heard what I did to Hyrule's precious princess. What would he think, I wonder? I'm certain he would disapprove. Ha, I can see it now. He'd sigh and shake his head, like he always did when I wasn't good enough for him. Oh, he'd certainly think I am a failure, something gone bad.

But who cares what he thinks? I am now much more powerful than that old geezer will ever be. Already the people of Hyrule know my name. They are learning to fear me, as well they should. After all, I will soon have the power of a god and all of Hyrule will bow to me! Including that princess, who, as powerful as she seemed, could not stand against me! And that little boy… well, let him play at being hero for a bit longer. It won't hurt to let him think he stands a chance of saving the princess and Hyrule. Soon, once I obtain the Light Force, I'll show that so-called "hero" exactly who the victor is. In the end, the princess and her hero will bow before me and call me master.

And Master Ezlo… he'll finally see how powerful I really am! I'll no longer be the pathetic Minish that, in Master Ezlo's eyes, wasn't even good enough to learn the most basic spell. I will no longer be that "unnatural, red-eyed little demon" that everyone seemed to think I was. No, I will be feared and respected, and they will regret ridiculing me.

Wonderful. Now I'm thinking about my past as a pathetic orphan. As nothing more than an object for the other children's torture. I should be past this by now; I'm clearly much better than any of them, much more powerful! I will soon have everything I ever wanted, and yet…! And yet I can't help but feel incomplete. Empty, even. Almost as if… am I doubting myself?! No, no, no, this cannot, will not be! I am Vaati, the greatest mage of Hyrule! I _do not_ feel doubt; doubt is for those who are weak, which I clearly am not!

But it's _there_. That ridiculous doubt! I actually doubt my quest of ultimate power. No, I don't think I can lose; that is unthinkable. But I wonder if this is what I should really do. If there isn't another way… No, no, this is the only way. This is something I am meant to do. The only reason I even feel some doubt is because of Master Ezlo. That irritating, over bearing, nagging _fool_ that I once called my teacher! As much as I hate it, as much as I try to deny it, that doddering old sage is always, _always_ in a corner of my mind! I can still hear his voice, telling me I'm not good enough, not ready, that I'm still and always will be that weak, spineless little orphan! _And I'm sick of it!_

Dammit, Master, get out of my head! I don't care what you ever thought of me, I don't care what any of the other Minish thought of me! I don't care that you thought I was never good enough, that you clearly believed I was a failure! I don't care that you were also the only one who ever showed me any kindness! I don't care that you got me out of that orphanage! Because guess what?! You may have been kind to me sometimes, but you were a failure! Understand?! You failed to give me what I wanted, what I needed! All you cared about was your work as a sage and your precious wishing cap which, by the way, now rests on _my_ head and gives me – not Hyrule's royal family! – power! You weren't willing to help me, so I helped myself! And I do not regret it. Oh no, I will never regret it.

But I wonder what it will be like if I ever see you again, Master. I've asked myself this more than once. It should be simple. I mock you and, if you refuse to recognize my superiority, I kill you. Yet, I sometimes wonder (And I will never actually admit this out loud; gah, it's sickening to even just _think _it) can I kill you? After all, I had every chance to kill you when I took your cap; instead, I merely cursed you. I told myself that it was to make you suffer, to see exactly what you did to your student, and to watch Hyrule suffer for your mistake. But perhaps that is a lie. Perhaps I've been lying to myself all this time. Even when (we all know it is a "when" not an "if") I gain the Light Force, will I be satisfied? Or will I still long for… something? I don't know, but it does not matter anymore. I am too far gone, too past redemption. I'll continue this path, until one of us dies.

Still, I suppose I must not hate you completely. After all, I still refer to you as "Master" don't I? And try as I might, I cannot repress the memories of more pleasant times with you. We were close once, and I can't seem to forget that. I think that I might, deep down, still care for you. Honestly, I might even miss you. Which is just odd, since you haven't done much for me.

But it doesn't change what will happen. I _will_ gain the Light Force and cast Hyrule in darkness. It is only a matter of time. And next time we meet, Master Ezlo, I will not show any mercy. For the sake of my chosen path, I will end you, just as I will end the princess and the hero.

Heh. Maybe, in some odd twist of fate, you have met with the hero and are aiding him in his quest.

Ha. I wouldn't be surprised.


End file.
